


The Koopa and The Dragon

by dorulean



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorulean/pseuds/dorulean
Summary: Bowser meets a bodybuilding dragon on a dating app. Unfortunately, he wasn’t truthful about many things.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Dragaux (Ring Fit Adventure)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Red Tie or Blue Tie?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the middle of the night lmao. This is gonna be a relatively short story.

“Blue shell tie or solid red tie?” Bowser asked.

Bowser Jr. wasn’t paying too much attention to his dad. Instead, he was invested in his Nintendo Switch. “Uh...yeah, sure. I’ll take out the trash in the morning.”

Bowser frowned and tossed both of said ties onto the couch where Jr. was sitting. “Pause the damn game and help me pick a tie!”

Half of Jr’s attention shifted to his father, but the other half was trapped in the colorful world on the TV screen. “I’d love to, Papa, but I’m online. Can’t pause.”

The red growing on Bowser’s face matched his bubbling rage. “IF YOU DON’T GET OFF THAT GAME RIGHT NOW, YOU WON’T SEE IT AGAIN FOR A WEEK!”

Bowser Jr. groaned and put his console into sleep mode. “Really, Papa? You’ll ground me over a tie?”

Bowser sighed and brought a hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jr. It’s just been so long since I’ve been on a date. I’m so nervous.”

Jr. hopped off of the couch and looked over his father’s current appearance. The usual spiky amber hair, a relatively new beard that resembled the hair on his head, a maroon-colored blazer, black trousers, and black dress shoes. “You look fine, Papa. What’s the issue?”

Bowser pulled out his phone and shoved it in his son’s face. “THIS is the issue!”

Jr. nudged the phone a few inches away from his face to get a clearer look. It was a picture of a dragon. A big, muscular dragon. “Is that your date?”

“YES!” Bowser wailed. “He’s so...attractive! I feel like I’m _your_ age again getting all bent outta shape over him! I dunno what to do!”

Jr. was confused at his father’s behavior. “Why don’t you just be yourself, Papa?”

“Be myself?!” Bowser gasped. “I haven’t been myself since we made that stupid truce with the Mushroom Kingdom!” Bowser jabbed a finger into his gut. “And look at this! I have a belly now from sitting around!”

Jr. raised an eyebrow. “This guy does know what you look like... _right_?”

Bowser nervously clenched his teeth and stared blankly at his son. “...Technically…”

“Technically?”

“Technically...he knows what I looked like 5 years ago.”

“Papa, you didn’t…”

Bowser’s head and shoulders fell forward in shame. “I..did…” Bowser took a deep breath to compose himself. “He said I had a cute face, so he shouldn’t mind my body. And who doesn’t like beards?”

Jr. rolled his eyes and returned to the Joy-Cons resting on the sofa. “You look fine, Papa. Worst case scenario, you don’t go on another date.”

“BUT HE’S NEW HERE!” Bowser erupted. “My grid’s always full of the same guys!”

“Your...grid?” Jr. asked in complete confusion.

“N-nevermind that. Just tell me which tie to wear.”

“No tie. Just blazer.” Jr. said, eyes once again super-glued to the TV screen.

“No tie...I like that! Thanks, Jr!”

Jr’s attention had once again been fully absorbed by his game.

Bowser snarled and started toward the castle doors. “If you need anything, call Ludwig. If he doesn’t answer, call Roy. Then if he doesn’t answer, call Morton.”

Jr. responded in occupied silence.

Bowser shook his head at his son. “Ah, whatever. He’ll be fine on his own for a few hours.”


	2. Toad á la Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser finally meets the dragon of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I knoooow it’s been awhile, but here’s the second chapter. I tried to crank it out yesterday (since it was my 1 year anniversary here), but I ran outta time. This chapter is pretty long and I liked writing it. Hope you guys like it.

After a road rage inducing trip to the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser had arrived at the world famous restaurant, Toad à la Mode.

“Yuck!” Bowser gagged. “This place is so gaudy!”

If you didn’t know the restaurant was flashy, the building told you everything you needed to know. The outside of the building was constructed with pure gold brick blocks. Every brick had a unique mushroom emblem that looked to be etched by hand. The doors were large, stain-glass slabs that clashed with the pure gold exterior. The icing on the cake was the sign. Above the doors was fluorescent writing in such a stylized script, that you wouldn’t be able to read it unless someone told you. But that was “high-end” apparently.

If you thought the outside was tacky, the inside would send your eyeballs into cardiac arrest. The walls looked like a Super Star exploded inside of a blooper. Random paintings lined the walls. There was one of a marching Bob-Omb. Another of what looked like a crying Goomba. There was even one of a naked Koopa. And the tables and chairs? All chrome. Bulky and colorless.

“What the  _ hell _ is this place?” Bowser said to himself. Out loud.

“Mr. Koopa!” said a green Toadette. “We’ve been expecting you! Please, come!”

Bowser followed the green Toadette through the restaurant, squeezing himself between tables and patrons.

Then he saw him.

He looked just like his picture. He was very tall. Very buff. Very...him. He had the beady eyes. The wide toothy jaw. The curly horns. The smooth ash black skin. And the body. Good  _ lord _ , did he have the body.

The green Toadette daintily cleared her throat to grab his attention. “Mr. Dragaux? Your date has arrived.”

Dragaux’s attention fixed on Bowser, and those tiny eyes pierced his heart and soul. “So this is the big bad King Bowser I’ve heard so much about.”

“Yep, that’s him,” said a Dry Bones waiter standing next to Dragaux.

_ Aww, shit, shit, shit!  _ Bowser said, this time actually in his head.  _ What did that waste of no skin say about me?  _ Bowser raised his hand and waved to his dragon date. “It’s nice to finally meet you. In person, that is.”

Dragaux nodded. “Likewise.” Dragaux gestured for Bowser to sit. “Sit, sit.”

Bowser obeyed. Or was he just sitting down? Bowser couldn’t even answer that question. He was already sweating Bullet Bills at the presence of the beautiful beast named Dragaux. Dragaux was everything he said he was. At least at surface level.  _ Is he gonna bring up my picture? _ Bowser’s head dreaded.  _ Pleeease don’t bring up my picture. _

The Toadette winked at Bowser and Draguax, then returned to her post at the front door. The Dry Bones stayed though. “As  _ you  _ already know, Dragaux, my name is Stefan and I will be you waiter for the night. Can I start you off with something to drink and an appetizer?”

“Water will be just fine,” Dragaux said.

_ Fuck, this guy is ordering water?  _ Bowser’s brain chimed in again. _ He must be, like, super healthy. _ “I’ll have water as well. And if you have boneless wings, that’d be great. You’re okay with wings, right, Dragaux?”

Dragaux nodded in agreement.

“Two waters. Wings. Got it. Be right back.” Stefan disappeared to the kitchen, and Bowser and Dragaux finally had time to speak one-on-one.

“So, Bowser. King of the Koopas.” Dragaux started.

“Y-yup. That’s me.” Bowser confirmed very awkwardly.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Those sweaty Bullet Bills turned into Banzai Bills. “R-really? Like w-w-what?”

Dragaux cracked a soft grin. “I dunno, just about you being-”

“Here’s your water and wings!” Stefan intervened at the worst possible time. Plus, that was a little  _ too _ quick to cook a tray of wings. “You guys ready to order, or do you need more time?”

Dragaux shook his head. “Bowser hasn’t gotten a chance to look at the menu.”

“It’s alright, I’ll just order whatever looks appealing.” Bowser flipped open the menu, and, like he said, ordered the first thing that caught his eye. “Oh! A Honey Queen glazed Shroom Steak Dish. I’ll have that.”

Stefan penned it down. “And you, Dragaux?”

“How spicy is your Fire Flower Seasoned Shroom Roast?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s  **spicy** . I don’t usually recommend that as a first meal.”

“That’s fine. I’ll have that, but make it spicier. These taste buds can take a lot.”

Stefan nervously penned down the order. “Well...okay then...be back soon…” The two were left alone again.

“You like spicy foods, huh?” Bowser asked to make some sort of conversation.

“Yes, I do.” Dragaux replied with a soft smile. “I pour hot sauce on almost all my food. I just can’t get enough of that hot sensation.”

Bowser chuckled. A nervous chuckle AND a joyful chuckle. “I enjoy my fair share of hot foods. Fire Flower seasoning is my go-to when I throw down in the kitchen.”

“You cook?” Dragaux asked, genuinely intrigued.

“I do. I’ve been slacking off though. It’s been almost two weeks since I’ve cooked anything serious.”

Dragaux propped his elbow up onto the table and rested his head in his palm. “What do you cook?”

Bowser shrugged. “Nothin’ too crazy. I’ve always been a fan of chicken. Usually baked. But recently I’ve been cooking lots of spaghetti.”

“I’d like to try it someday. King Bowser.”

There it was again.  **King** . “Hey, uh, what’s with the formality? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but nobody really calls me that. Anymore, at least.”

Dragaux giggled. “I’ve heard things.”

“Good things?” Bowser’s eyebrow raised with the pitch of his voice.

“Things.”

The Bullet Bills were forming again. “I have a pretty... _ complicated _ past.”

Dragaux smiled. “We all do.”

Bowser's eyebrow floated even higher. “You got baggage too?”

Dragaux took a swig of his water. “I’m a big scary dragon. What do you think?”

Bowser’s mouth moved into a smile, mimicking the beast sitting across from him. “I try not to judge.”

“You can judge this dragon,” Dragaux said with the bounce of his bulky shoulder. “I did some things. I regret some things. But now we’re here.”

_ We’re here? _ “So...you have heard bad things about me?”

Dragaux flash another grin, this time with a lot more teeth present. “Define bad,” he said, his tone laced with tease.

Bowser paused for a moment to find the correct words. Bad. What defined bad? “Something or someone that makes ones life worse.”

Now Dragaux paused to think. “Then yes. I’ve heard  _ bad _ things.”

Bowser’s heart shattered at those words. “Oh...really now…”

Dragaux quickly picked up on the sudden shift in Bowser’s mood. “But I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Bowser picked his head up. “Yeah, I guess you are. But, can you tell me what you heard?”

Dragaux paused to think again. “No.”

“No?” Bowser almost roared.

“No.”

“Why not?

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“Because, no.”

The Koopa King’s lips curled into a frown. “I feel like you’re teasing me.”

The dragon sent a wink his way. “Maybe I am.”

Bowser let out an airy chuckle. “You have quite the personality. Especially for a first date.”

Dragaux took another sip of his water. “We’ve talked on the app. And speaking of the app…”

_ Son of a Broggy. Here it comes. _

“Even though it was technically you, your pictures were a bit... _ dated _ .”

“I’m really sorry, Dragaux. I wasn’t thinking. I didn't even think we’d go on a date, y’know? But you were new, and I’ve seen everyone, and you were attractive, and...yeah.”

Dragaux let out an actual laugh this time. “You’re something else, ya know that? I like the beard though.”

_ Hah! I fucking knew it! _ “You really do?”

Dragaux nodded. “I really do.”

Bowser tossed a wing into his maw. “I like your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

Red flushed over Bowser’s cheeks. “Y-yeah. They’re kinda cute.”

And the same red flushed over Dragaux’s. “Thanks.”

Something had been nagging Bowser, but he finally decided to take a look around and proved his suspicions. Many of the patrons were sneaking looks at him. He’d been working on being less on-edge in public, but he had completely let his guard down. Because of Draguax. That dumb adorable dragon.

“Honey Queen glazed Shroom Steak dish?” Stefan said seemingly out of nowhere, holding two plates of food.

“That would be mine,” Bowser said.

“And that means this Fire Flower seasoned Shroom Roast is yours, Mr. Dragaux?”

Dragaux nodded. “Yes. It is.”

Stefan left the two beasts alone to their dinner. After taking one bite of the food, a surge of delight surged through Bowser’s taste buds. Every ingredient, every spice, and every seasoning came together to tell Bowser just how the restaurant got its reputation.

“This is pretty damn good.” Bowser impolitely remarked, food still yet to go down his throat. He quickly swallowed and gave himself a mental do-over. “That was quite good.”

Dragaux rolled his eyes and dug into his plate. “You’re right. It’s really good. The food makes up for the decor.”

“Right?!” Bowser nearly choked on his food. “This place has no sense of design.”

Dinner continued on with Bowser and Dragaux mindlessly jumping from topic to topic. One minute they’re talking about the importance of spiked wristbands, then they compared their horns to each other, even the Aurora Borealis came up at one point. All of Bowser’s walls were coming down. He didn’t even mind the looks of the other patrons anymore. All that mattered was Dragaux in that moment. 

The budding couple had their first argument that night: Who was paying. After a warmer-than-average back-and-forth, both beasts settled on splitting the bill, even though Bowser’s meal was slightly more expensive.

They walked outside, and Bowser finally got a full look at Dragaux. He was much taller than him, more muscular than he thought, and the hot pink suit that he wore perfectly complimented his skin. “That’s a fine suit ya got there.”

Dragaux’s face turned the same color as his suit. “Thanks. Yours is nice too.”

Another smile was brought to Bowser’s face. It was like Dragaux had smiling powers or something. “Thanks.” There was still one question in the air though. One question that could either make or break this story. “Where do we go from here?”

Dragaux pulled a phone out of his pocket, the case matching the suit he was wearing. “You can start by giving me your number. I still have to try your cooking.”

Dragaux’s powers were working their magic on Bowser again as he fought the biggest, dumbest smile he’d made in a very long time. He took the phone, put his number in, and the two parted ways. The entire way home, Bowser couldn’t stop thinking of that night.

_ What are we gonna do next? What should I cook for him? Wait, what if he doesn’t respond? Oh, shit. WHAT IF HE GHOSTS ME?! _

But his panic was put to rest when his phone screen lit up.

**Maybe Dragaux:** Bowser? It’s me.


	3. Gym Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser goes to get fit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It’s been awhile! I apologize! Here’s a chapter to make up for it!

Last night was a surprising success. Bowser got the guy! Well, sort of. The first date went well, but he had to keep the flame going. Him lying about his appearance was a heavy blow to the fire, so he had to make it up somehow.

Which is why he was at the gym.

Bowser had to rebuild that body that he had so long ago. The body that struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. The body that let his army know who the top koopa was. The body that Princess Peach would never admit she loved. That body was more than just looks. It was  **power** . Power that he didn’t get to use anymore cause of the  **_stupid_ ** peace treaty.

It was 5 in the morning, and the gym was completely empty. Perfect. No one around to judge. No one around to gawk. Just Bowser and the weights. He hadn’t set foot in the gym in nearly 2 years, so he didn’t know where to start. Squats? Nah, leg day is a pain in the ass. In fact, it’s a pain in the entire lower body. Bench presses? There was no one there to spot him. Maybe if Dragaux was there, he could spot him. Deadlifts? Sure, why not.

Bowser started with a 100 pound barbell. He lifted it off of the ground, and did 10 reps with relative ease. He added 50 more pounds. Once again, he completed 10 reps. Noticeably harder, but still done. He added 50  _ more _ pounds. Just before he started the next set, he heard the bell on the front door ring.

_ Oh...shit… _ **Dragaux!**

Of course his  _ potential  _ boyfriend showed up to an empty gym at 5 in the morning. It’s the best time to build a beefy body. And he looked  **good** for 5 in the morning **.** Was that a black, pink-outlined, spandex leotard? It looked expensive. Bowser on the other hand was NOT dressed to impress. He threw on a barbecue sauce-stained hoodie he found...and that was it. If Dragaux saw him, he’d think Bowser was a complete slob. 

Bowser made a break for the locker room. The King of the Koopas quickly regretted his decision when he realized...there’s no exit. He regretted his decision  _ even more _ when the locker room door swung open. Dragaux walked to the locker area, where Bowser was sitting on the benches. There was no hiding anymore. Bowser’s heart sank to his stomach when he locked eyes with the bodybuilding dragon.

Dragaux was equally as shocked as the Koopa King. “B-Bowser?”

Petrified, Bowser mindlessly nodded as a burst of pink covered his face.

The same blush seemed to be overtaking Dragaux’s face as well. “Uh...hey?”

“Hey…” Bowser suddenly remembered how to use words.

“Are you on your way to the showers?” Dragaux asked.

Bowser quickly picked the first excuse resting on the top of his head. “N-nah...I was...inspecting the locker rooms. Y’know there’s been an increase in gym rats lately.”

“Gym rats?”

Bowser wished a Chain Chomp would burst through the wall at this point. “Yeah, but I didn’t see anything. How about we workout...together?”

The bold move of Bowser’s was rewarded with a smile from Dragaux. “That’d be wonderful!”

The two beasts left the locker room and were back on the gym floor. Bowser suggested going back to deadlifts, and Dragaux happily agreed.

Bowser was back in front of his 200 pound barbell. But when he lifted it-

“Stop, stop,  **stop** !” Dragaux yelled.

The boom of Dragaux’s voice almost made Bowser drop the barbell. “What is it?!”

“Your form is  _ way _ off.” Dragaux said. “Let me help you.”

Dragaux got behind Bowser and began to adjust his upper body. He started at the shoulders, moving them back and forth, almost like a massage. He then moved down to Bowser’s midsection. It tickled a bit, but it was over quickly. Finally, Dragaux adjusted Bowser’s lower body. His hands cupped Bowser’s thighs, but the touch was gone as quick as it came. He moved Bowser’s legs in different positions until he was satisfied. His hands then crept back up to Bowser’s thighs. Was this still about his form?

“Am I...ready to go?” Bowser awkwardly asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Dragaux retracted his hands. “You’re good to go. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I appreciate the help.” It sounded like Bowser had something else to add, but he dropped the statement.

“Can’t have the King of the Koopas hurting himself.” Dragaux said through a chuckle.

Bowser then grabbed the barbell. It was heavier than he expected, but the moment he started to fidget, Dragaux was  **right there** .

“You got it?” Dragaux asked with concern.

Bowser couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Yeah, I got it.”

Dragaux’s grip didn’t let up. It actually  _ tightened _ . “Are you sure that you got it? I don’t mind staying right here.”

“Positive.” Bowser reassured...with a tinge of regret.

“Okay, then.” Dragaux slowly released his grip and backed away from Bowser.

Bowser carried on with his workout, switching with Dragaux every couple of sets. Bowser never increased the weight of the barbell, but he was tuckered out by the 6th set. Dragaux understood though. For the remainder of the morning, Bowser opted to watch Dragaux. Watching Draguax lift was entertainment in itself. Watching him lift hundreds of pounds, pushing himself to complete one more set, letting out a roar of relief afterward, was hypnotic. And he had so much  _ stamina _ . 30 seconds was all he needed to recharge after a set.

It took a few hours before Dragaux crashed. He was  **soaked** in sweat by the end of it all. “Let’s hit the showers. I feel...gross…”

“You’re not the one in a barbecue sauce-stained hoodie,” Bowser jokingly stated.

“Barbecue sauce? Where?”

Bowser pointed to a spot on his arm. There was definitely some red there, but it was barely noticeable. At least to Dragaux. “Oh...I hadn’t even noticed.”

Bowser felt a bit silly after that. All that worrying he did. Only for Dragaux not to even notice. “That’s good then.” he laughed.

“Hey, uh,” Dragaux began, “you wanna meet up again tomorrow? I have some errands to run today, but if you’re free, we can do something?”

“Sure.” Bowser said happily. “I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno who was waiting for this next chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Up In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragaux’s condition “flares” up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, sooooo...it’s been awhile, yes. I’m not sure if you’re still reading 😆 but I have some more story! I’m only gonna do a few more chapters of this, but let’s do it!

Dragaux was returning to his home after a long grocery run. He was still adjusting to life in the Mushroom Kingdom, but his grocery runs were still longer than he’d like. He never expected finding eggs to be like an _actual_ egg hunt, and he wasn’t one to ask the workers for help either.

“And then I asked if he wanted to meet up again tomorrow.” Dragaux said into his phone as he hauled every grocery bag into his home with one arm. “I think this might work out for me, Ring.”

“I’m very happy for you, Dragaux.” The aforementioned _Ring_ said. “It seems like this guy is the real deal.”

Dragaux worked his front door open with his toe talons. “He is. He’s really self-conscious about his appearance though. He reminds me of myself before I started bodybuilding.”

“Who better to put some confidence into him than you, Dragaux?”

Dragaux set the bags on his kitchen floor. “I guess so. And being honest? I kinda like the extra weight on him.”

“You were _always_ into stockier guys.” Ring teased. “Remember K. Rool?”

Dragaux pulled a large, heavy, metal can of protein powder out of one of the bags and set it on the counter. “Shush! We don’t talk about that lunatic in this house.”

  
  
Ring was laughing uncontrollably. “Oh, come on! You gotta admit the day you broke up with him was pretty funny.”

If Dragaux’s laughter was an indicator, that day **was** pretty funny. Dragaux and K. Rool had only dated a month. But after Dragaux realized he was an absolute fucking madman, he abandoned him in the middle of the desert.

Dragaux fell forward as him and Ring shared a moment of hysterical laughter. But the dragon accidentally knocked the can of protein powder off of the counter...and right onto his toe. **“SON OF A BITCH!”** Dragaux screamed so loud, that the cabinets shook, and a burst of purple flames filled his kitchen.

“Dragaux?!” Ring panicked. “You good, buddy? Dragaux? Hello?”

**“I JUST SMASHED MY TOE WI-”** Dragaux turned around and saw purple flames lingering all over his kitchen. **“MY KITCHEN’S OF FIRE!”**

**“WHAT?!”** Ring shouted, matching Dragaux’s tone. Well, almost. Just a lot more high pitched.

Dragaux looked around his kitchen for _anything_ to extinguish the flames. He hadn’t unpacked his tupperware yet, so there was nothing to put water in. And even if he did, he’d have to wait for it to fill first. The next best thing? The sprayer. Draguax grabbed hold of the sprayer and shot each of the flames like a machine gun until the flames were no more.

The dragon sighed with bittersweet relief. He was thankful that only minor damage was done to the kitchen. But his kitchen shouldn’t even have caught on fire to begin with. “I thought I had that under control…”

“The Dark Influence?” Ring filled in.

Dragaux hummed a _yes_ . “I _really_ thought I had it under control…”

“It’s okay, Dragaux. You’re getting a lot better at managing it. This is the first time in _weeks_ that it’s flared up.”

“But what if it flares up again in front of Bowser?” Dragaux was more concerned about that than anything.

“Just stay calm, Dragaux. This was just one case. Everything will be fine!”

“You can’t promise that!” Small purple flames ignited in Dragaux’s pupils.

“You’ve done so well keeping it under control, Dragaux! One little mistake-”

**“Little?!”** the small purple flames tuned into violet embers. **“This isn’t little!”**

Ring tried his hardest to get through to the dragon. “Dragaux, you gotta listen! You’ve controlled it before, and you can control it again! I can’t think of anyone stronger than you! You can overcome this!”

Ring’s speech looked to have an effect. The purple flames were extinguishing.

But Ring was _far_ from done with his speech. “When I couldn’t open the jar of peanut butter, who did it? You did! When I couldn’t reach the bowls on the top shelf, who did it? You did! When I couldn’t turn down the AC when I had a cold, who did it? **You did, Dragaux!”**

Dragaux was…laughing now? “Hehe, that’s because you don’t have arms, Ring!”

“It doesn’t matter! You’re still great!”

Both the hulking dragon and the sentient circle were back to a fit of laughter, similar to before the Dark Influence ignited.

“Thank you for giving me another one of your legendary speeches, Ring.” Dragaux said, his laughter subsiding. “But I’m still a bit nervous. Usually it takes a few days for the Dark Influence to blow over after an episode. Maybe I should just call Bowser and cancel…”

“Aww. _maaaan!”_ Ring groaned. “You were so excited though!”

A sigh of disappointment flew from Dragaux’s lungs. “I know, but...this was my biggest fear!”

“If you feel like you can’t do it, then don’t go. I’m sure he’ll understand. But if you think that maybe, _just mayyybe,_ you can keep it under control, I say go!”

Dragaux weighed his options. Either cancel his plans with the hot King of the Koopas, possibly leaving him with no explanation as to why. **Or,** he could play chance with the Dark Influence and possibly set a house on fire. Or a store. Or a **hospital.**

“Ring?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“...I’m gonna go.”


	5. The Great Date in Bowser Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser and Dragaux go on another date in Bowser’s very own amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back! I’ve been meaning to post this, but I wanted it to be good before I posted it, so I sat on it for awhile. After going over it, I think it’s good enough. Some stuff coouuld be better I guess, but maybe I’m overthinking it lol.
> 
> Enjoyyyy!

The night before, Bowser and Dragaux had to decide on a place to go for the day. After a long, detailed, and _explicit_ , back-and-forth, they decided to go to Bowser’s very own amusement park: Bowser Land. Because, one, they would get in for free. And two, who isn’t _amused_ by _amusement_ parks?

Bowser had an easier time picking an outfit this time. He opted for a blue shell instead of his typical green, an ice flower tank top that Jr. bought him for Father’s Day, a pair of green jogger shorts, and koopa-motif sneakers. Good for walking. The hard part came when Bowser actually arrived at Bowser Land.

_He said he’d be here at noon. He’s 37 seconds late! What if he bailed on me?! But he wouldn’t do that! He’s the one who asked for another date! What if this was a set up…? A sick,_ **_sick_ ** _set up to stand me up! Plus, I look a mess! These shorts with this shirt? Tacky, I tell you, TACKY!_

“Hello, Bowser.” Dragaux seemingly popped out of nowhere, shocking Bowser out of his manic inner monologue. “I brought you a gift.” Dragaux placed a small 1-UP plushy in Bowser’s hand. “I sprayed it with a little bit of cologne. That’s supposed to be romantic, right?”

Bowser physically felt his heart flutter a few inches out of his chest. “...You got this for me?”

Dragaux nodded. “I did. I know it’s small, but I just wanted to get you something to remember the day.”

Bowser looked down at the little green mushroom in his humongous hands. “Thank you…” Bowser _then_ had the realization that he didn’t get anything for Dragaux. Those sweaty Bullet Bills came shooting down his forehead. “Ya see, um, Dragaux...I didn’t...get anything for you…”

“That’s okay.” Dragaux chuckled. “Spending the day with you will be enough of a gift.”

“Stop being so damn nice!” Bowser jokingly scolded him. 

Bowser then took notice of what Dragaux was wearing. A black, unbuttoned, short-sleeve, koopa shell-print shirt, matching pants that looked _quite_ expensive, and hot pink loafers. Hot pink was definitely his color.

Bowser felt...naked compared to him. “Sorry if I underdressed for the occasion.”

“I’m sorry if I overdressed for the occasion.” Dragaux also apologized. “Regardless of how we’re dressed, today is going to be a good day. Right?”

The bright look in Dragaux’s eyes. Bowser could’ve sworn he saw a spark. It was comforting. Captivating. A breath of fresh air for the Koopa King. “Right.”

Bowser Land was full of different attractions. A spinning cookie ride with edible cookies, a haunted house where the floor glows with each you take, an underwater dungeon escape room, a train that rides all around the park, a Plessie-shaped roller coaster, and much more.

“Where do you wanna go first?” Bowser asked.

“I’m still processing the fact that you own all of this.” Dragaux replied, followed by a laugh. “If anyone would know where to go, it’s you.”

“You wanna try the Cookie Cogs?”

“Sure!” Dragaux lit up. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast, so you won’t have to worry about dragon vomit.”

The line for the ride was pretty short considering the time of day, only prompting a 10 minute wait. When the two beasts made it to the front of the line, a green Goomba escorted them into a giant cup-shaped cookie.

“Attention all cookie coggers!” the Goomba’s voice erupted from the PA system. “Please keep your hands, feet, tails, tentacles, and any other appendages in the cookies at all times. We don’t want to have a lawsuit like-” the Goomba caught a glimpse of the fury burning in Bowser’s eyes. Bowser’s eyes made a simple statement: _Shut the fuck up, or you’ll be sleeping with the Cheep Cheeps._ “-I mean...enjoy the ride!” The Goomba headbutted a lever, and the giant cookies began to spin.

Inside of the chocolate chip cookie cup, Dragaux sat on one side, Bowser on the other. 

“So, about that lawsuit?” Dragaux asked with the most smug look on his face.

Visible embarrassment spread across Bowser’s face. “Uhm...some kid had to get her pinky finger...amputated…”

“What?! That’s horrible!”

Bowser just wanted to change the subject. “She’s alright now at least. It was an ugly day…”

“I see…” Dragaux took the hint to change the subject. “I can’t believe you own this amusement park though.”

“What’s there not to believe?” Bowser had a tinge of offense in his voice.

Dragaux found humor in it though. “I’m just impressed. I’m on a date with a guy who rules a kingdom, owns an amusement park, almost destroyed the uni-” Dragaux caught himself before he finished the thought.

But Bowser didn’t need him to finish the thought. **“WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!”** Bowser yelled so loud, every other cookie cogger turned their attention to him.

Dragaux usually found Bowser’s slight temper kinda cute. But this? This was rage. Pure rage. He knew what that looked like. “If it makes you feel any better...I kidnapped a bunch of people and brainwashed them…”

The **rage** in Bowser’s eyes didn’t cool one bit. The amount of times he’s kidnapped Peach. Those few times he kidnapped Mario. Or that time he straight up took Peach’s Castle into space with multiple people held hostage. _Brainwashing?_ Please. Brainwashing was a Tuesday afternoon.

The rest of the ride was spent _verrry_ awkwardly. Bowser felt like a monster. And Dragaux felt like a monster with sharp teeth, jagged talons, and a rusty dungeon full of princesses. When the ride was over, Bowser couldn’t even _look_ at Dragaux.

_Is he mad at me?_ Dragaux thought. _Is he mad_ **_because_ ** _of me? Does that even make sense? I should’ve just kept my big mouth shut…_ Dragaux swore he saw a purple spark pop off of his bicep. _Was that...no, it couldn’t have been. I have everything under control. Just like Ring said._

The pair of beasts were walking around aimlessly. Wordlessly. So much for a second date.

This date was going downhill, and someone had to save it. “Hey, what’s Deepwater Dungeon?” Dragaux asked.

Bowser picked up his hung head and looked at the building Dragaux was referring to. “Oh, it’s an escape room place. You get locked in a room and you have 30 minutes to figure out a bunch of puzzles to get out.”

“That sounds like so much fun! Let’s do it!”

Dragaux practically dragged Bowser through the park until they arrived at a large, fortress-like building. A blue Biddybud sat inside of a booth at the front entrance, letting people in little by little. The beastly couple had to wait a bit. That would give them a little time to talk.

“I really like your outfit!” Dragaux complimented the deflated Koopa. “Where did you get that tank top?”

“This old thing? My son bought it for me for Father’s Day one year.”

“It looks very nice on you.”

“It’d look better on you.” That sounded more like self-deprecation than a compliment.

“I doubt it.” Dragaux denied. “Your son knows what looks best on you.”

“He actually helped me with the outfit I wore on our first date.” Bowser sheepishly stated.

“He’s got an eye for fashion, that’s for sure.”

“Do you _really_ like my outfit?” Bowser asked.

“Of course!” Dragaux firmly reassured. “You should wear blue more often. I think it works well with your scaly, yellow skin.”

Bowser tried to fight his dumb smile, but obviously couldn’t. “T-thanks…”

**“NEXT!”** The Biddybud shouted. “Oh, King Bow-...I mean, Mr. Bowser! I see you’re with your new _friend_ today!”

_Friend...sure, let’s call him that._ “Yeah, yeah,” Bowser said with the roll of his eyes, “can we get an easy difficulty room?”

“Easy?” Dragaux pulled the word from Bowser’s statement. “I’m not just muscles with no brain! Raise the difficulty! I want a challenge!”

“Alright, then medium difficulty.” Bowser requested.

The Biddybud gave Bowser and Draguax two yellow wristbands to get into the medium-difficulty room. They walked into the building and were met by a Huckit Crab. The little Huckit led them to a yellow door and let them inside. When both beasts crossed the doorway, the yellow door shut behind them, and the sound of 3 different locks echoed through the room.

In front of them was a small pool of water with a paper boat floating in the middle. 

Dragaux grabbed the paper boat and examined it. There looked to be writing on it. The hulking dragon unfolded the boat and, lo and behold, it was a note. “Quench the pool’s thirst.” he read.

“Quench the pool’s thirst?” Bowser echoed. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dragaux shrugged. “The pool is full of water already. It looks pretty quenched to me.” Dragaux looked into the pool and saw something at the very bottom. “Unless…” The dragon reached into the pool toward the object, but his arm was too short. He reached, and reached, until…

He fell in.

“Dragaux!” Bowser shouted in a panic.

Dragaux didn’t reemerge though. The pool began...to drain? Slowly, the water revealed Dragaux holding a drain plug in his hand. “I think the pool should be satisfied now.” he said jokingly.

Bowser was slightly distracted by the way Dragaux’s wet clothes clung to him. Now wasn’t the time for that thought. He’d have _plenty_ of time for that later.

“Look down at your feet Dragaux!” Bowser pointed to the floor of the pool. A swirl pattern was engraved in the flooring. “You think you have to turn something?”

“Possibly, but there’s nothing down here to turn.”

“Try the drain.”

“The drain?”

“Yeah. Usually swirly things on the ground mean something has to spin or turn.”

Dragaux didn’t have any other ideas, so why not? The dragon knelt down and analyzed the drain. He stuck a talon in the hole and circled around inside. “I don’t feel any...oh!” Dragaux heard a click and the walls of the pool bagan to turn, revealing a series of buttons on the wall. “Nice thinking, Bowser.”

Bowser laughed triumphantly. “I’ve constructed my fair share of dungeons.”

“I know-” Dragaux caught himself again. “I know...you probably have!” He waited for Bowser’s reaction. Bowser didn’t look angry, but his mood definitely shifted. “You know...cause of the amusement park and stuff!”

Bowser wasn’t buying that 99 cent excuse. “I’m guessing you know about the countless airships, towers, and castles that I’ve made, huh...?”

“N-no!” A purple flame began to burn on one of Dragaux’s horns. “But that’s good! Your knowledge of dungeons will be really useful here!” Dragaux faked smile and ignored the ember burning on his head, hoping Bowser wouldn’t suspect anything.

Bowser glared at the very obvious fire starting on Dragaux’s head. “You have a little... _combustion_ going on there…”

Dragaux extinguished the fire with the palm of his hand. “Oh, that? It happens sometimes. Nothing to worry about. Everything’s completely under control over in Dragaux Town!”

Bowser raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in Dragaux’s demeanor. Dragaux seemed like a stoic character. But what had just happened? Very out of character for him. “Good to know…”

Dragaux fixed his attention on the buttons on the wall. There were 9 buttons with different letters on them. An **A** , a **G** , an **I,** an **L** , an **N** , a **P** , an **R** , and a **U**. The last button was missing entirely.

“Hey, Bowser!” Dragaux called. “Do you see a button up there?”

Bowser looked around, but there was nothing. Just concrete. “Nope. Nothing.”

Dragaux looked around the pool, but just like Bowser. He saw nothing. “There’s a button missing, and it’s gotta be around here somewhere.”

Bowser’s dungeon making expertise kicked in once again. “Look in your hand.”

“My hand?” Dragaux was still holding the drain plug. But that wasn’t just a regular drain plug. The dragon flipped the plug over to reveal the letter **D**. “Great thinking! You’re a genius!”

Bowser blushed and rolled his eyes. “Cut it with the flattery, hehe…”

Dragaux put the ‘drain plug’ in the button slot and it was a perfect fit. The next part of the puzzle was figuring out what to do with the buttons. Dragaux quickly deduced that it was a word scramble of some kind. He tried multiple different combinations, but nothing was working. The word had to have the letter **D** in it, or else it wouldn’t have been hidden.

**LAND**? They were draining water, so that was a possibility. But nothing happened.

**DIG**? Draining water can be considered...digging of some form...But, as expected, that wasn’t the correct word.

**GUILD**? What does that have to do with anything related to the puzzle.

Dragaux then started button mashing whatever he could.

“How’s it going down there?” Bowser called down to the dragon.

“I can’t figure out what this is supposed to spell.” Dragaux yelled up to the Koopa.

“Lemme take a look.” Bowser slid down into the pool with Dragaux. 

The bodybuilder stepped aside and let the king analyze the buttons. **D-R-A-I-N-P-L-U-G.** The buttons all lit up a bright, neon green and a secret door opened.

“You did it!” Dragaux exclaimed. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you!”

Bowser nervously chuckled. “Hey! What’d I tell you about the flattery!”

The two beasts walked through the door, and two Buzzy Beetles were waiting on the other side. “Congrats Mr. Bowser and Dragaux! You conquered the Deepwater Dungeon! Do you want to take a picture to forever remember this moment?”

Bowser and Dragaux swapped looks and had a wordless conversation. The conclusion? _Let’s just take the damn picture._

After a quick photo that could barely fit Bowser and Dragaux in the same frame, they walked down the long hallway to the exit of Deepwater Dungeon.

“You were great back there.” Dragaux said.

“Stop with the flattery already!” Bowser jokingly snapped.

“I’m being honest, Bowser. I really think you’re great.”

Bowser stopped walking. “Do you _really_ think all of those things, Dragaux?”

Dragaux stopped right along with him. “I do.” he said with the most genuine tone.

“Even with how much I’ve let myself go?”

“I think you look fine, Bowser.”

“Even with all of the terrible things of my past?”

Dragaux felt heat pulse through his body. “I told you before. I’m still here, right?”

“I know that.” Bowser insisted. “But do you know just how _much_ bad I’ve done?”

“It doesn’t get much worse than restarting the universe.” Wrong words Dragaux. Wrong. Words.

Bowser looked absolutely heartbroken. His glassy eyes on the verge of tears. His jaw gaping open in offense. The drastic droop in his posture. **HEARTBROKEN.** “I...I know…”

The heat swarming around Dragaux’s body kicked up ten notches. Violet fire began to radiate from his skin. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! I mean, yeah, it’s bad, but, everything is fine now!”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Dragaux…”

**“YES. I. DO!”** The flames on Dragaux’s body roared like an engine. **“YOU’RE NOT A BAD GUY, BOWSER! I AM! YOU SEE THIS FIRE? THIS IS WHO I AM! THIS IS** **_WHAT_ ** **I AM!”**

_That_ escalated **_quickly_ ** **.** Bowser didn’t know what to do. They were in a long, narrow hallway alone. They were too far away to call for help. And why would Bowser call for help anyway? He’s King of the Koopas...He _was_ King of the Koopas. Now he's just a sad, flabby koopa dad with no ruling power. Or a boyfriend.

“Still not as bad as me…” Bowser remarked.

That...sent Dragaux over the edge. **Completely** over the edge. Dragaux unleashed all of his rage in a violent violet explosion. Literally. Bowser had to hide in his shell to avoid getting cooked alive. Thankfully his shell could withstand even the harshest temperatures. When Bowser peeked his head out, Dragaux was panting on his hands and knees.

“Bowser…” Dragaux wheezed. “I need to talk to you...a serious talk…”

The King of the Koopas stared down at the dragon. When they first met, Dragaux seemed so cool, calm and collected. Who would’ve expected him to have some kind of hidden rage fire power? Deep down, Dragaux has inner demons too. 

Just like Bowser.

“I know a perfect place where we can go. Just the two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last! Thank you goys for reading! 😆


	6. Top of the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bowser and Dragaux let it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, it’s been awhile. Sorry! Here is the last chapter! I’ll give an explanation on what took so long in the end not. Bit for now, enjoy the final chapter!

In Bowser’s head, he saw the day playing out much differently than how it did. Take his hot bodybuilder dragon date on every ride at his very own amusement park, grab lunch at his favorite pizzeria, then end the day with a kiss at the top of the Great Tower of Bowser Land. Well, at least one of those things was happening.

Bowser and Dragaux sat atop the great tower that oversaw  _ all _ of Bowser Land. It was quiet up there. No one around but the two beasts. It  _ would’ve  _ been nice if the circumstances were different. Oh well.

“It’s nice up here.” Dragaux said.

“Isn’t it?” Bowser replied. “I can’t believe I was able to move it from the Sprixie Kingdom.”

“Is that the place with all of the clear pipes and-” Dragaux stopped himself... **again.** “Let’s just...talk…”

Bowser and Dragaux sat beside each other near the edge of the building. Thankfully, Bowser had the bright idea to install guard rails to prevent any more casualties.

“Who’s going first?” Bowser asked.

Dragaux raised his hand. “I’ll go. I’ll try to be quick.” Dragaux looked at Bowser to see if he was listening. “It all started when I was still small and skinny.”

_ “You _ were  _ small  _ and  _ skinny?” _ Bowser dramatically asked.

Dragaux responded with a breathy chuckle. “I was. And I  **hated** it. I hated it so much.”

Bowser poked his slightly protruding gut. “Huh…”

Dragaux continued. “I met this guy. Well, he’s more of...a thing? He’s a ring...named Ring. And he can get anyone into shape.  **Anyone.** I followed all of his advice. Committed to every plan.” The Dark Influence began to flare up at the memories. “I saw myself morphing from a  **weak scrawny punk...into something...more!”** Dragaux turned and saw Bowser’s shell.  _ Just _ his shell.

Bowser peeked his head out of the blue shell. “Please don’t try to cook me again…”

Dragaux took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, the purple flames extinguished. “That was it...That was the thing that began to take over me... **The Dark Influence.** It consumed me. It turned me...into a monster…” Dragaux couldn’t look Bowser in the eye. “Ring sealed me away because of it. And for years, I was alone. The Dark Influence grew stronger and stronger, until one day, I was released by another person Ring was training. I wanted Ring to  **pay** for what he did to me, so I spread the Dark Influence everywhere. I brainwashed the Four Masters of Fitness to help me.  _ Everyone  _ would be as big and buff as me...and we would  **snap that ring in half!”**

“What happened next?” Bowser asked, a little too engaged in the story than he should be.

“...I was defeated…”

Bowser sighed. “Aww...you didn’t kill anyone?”

**“What?!”** Dragaux was dumbfounded. “Of course not! I wanted to help fix the damage I did, so I helped Ring train the new student!”

“You can’t have a good story without one death…” Bowser mumbled.

**“I heard that!”** Dragaux said with a flash of the Dark Influence.  **“How about you tell your story now!”**

“Gladly.” Bowser rose to his feet and stood in front of Dragaux as if he was presenting a slideshow. “I turned everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom into bricks and kidnapped Princess Peach. Twice. Kidnapped Peach while she was on vacation.  **Twice.** Turned every painting in Peach’s Castle into a pocket dimension... **and kidnapped her!** Lied to my own son about Peach being his mother and used him to kidnap her  **multiple times.** I stole every Power Star in the universe to start a galactic empire, again,  **TWICE,** kidnapped Peach to be my queen, then accidentally destroyed the universe. Kidnapped Peach a few more times with the help of my son and sorta-adoptive children. Enslaved an entire kingdom of fairies and built this very amusement park in their kingdom. And kidnapped Peach, forced her to marry me, and launched Mario out of the sky. By the way,  **we haven’t even covered the spin-offs yet!”**

Dragaux stared blankly at Bowser with those small, beady eyes. “...You’re probably gonna be mad at me...but I already know about all of that…”

Bowser returned the blank stare with his bold, fiery, red eyes. “...You did…?”

“C-can I...tell you something, Bowser?” Dragaux was suddenly flustered and speaking in a hushed tone.

The look of confusion was splattered all across Bowser’s face. “We’ve come this far. Go ahead and say it.”

“I like bad boys.”

The paint splatter of confusion dried into bewilderment. “You... **WHAT?!”**

Embarrassment was forming on Dragaux’s face. “I wanted to tell you...but I know you don’t like talking about your past…”

Bowser was dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded. “So what? You get all hot and bothered thinking about me being a tyrant?”

The blush on Dragaux’s face was the only answer Bowser needed. “And one last thing...I like your body...a lot…”

Yep. Bowser was  **angry.** Not because he was ashamed of his past. Not because he was ashamed of himself. But because he felt like all that worrying he did...was for  **nothing.** “I can’t believe this…”

“S-so what about me?” Dragaux asked nervously.

Bowser raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“The Dark Influence...is it...a problem?”

It was in that moment that Bowser truly understood that Dragaux wasn’t this sexy beast birthed from perfection. He had insecurities. Just like him. And if they were to overcome these insecurities, they needed to help each other. “Of course not. In fact, I think it’s really cool. Imagine someone messing up your order at a restaurant, then  **BOOM!** A faceful of  **FIRE!”**

Dragaux cracked a smile with his wide, toothy maw. “You’d love to see that, wouldn’t you?”

“It would be  **_hilarious!”_ **

The Koopa and the dragon spent  _ hours _ talking up there. It was like they were at Toad à la Mode all over again. Except a very big wall was torn down. A very big wall that prevented them from being their true selves. Bowser was still getting used to talking about his past openly. Dragaux assured him that it was okay. Bowser had changed. He made an effort to change. And everyone around him had accepted the new and improved Bowser. Dragaux had changed too. Sure, the Dark Influence was still there, but it could be managed. He did it before. He can do it again.

Bowser and Dragaux would’ve stayed on top of the Great Tower of Bowser Land if the moon hadn’t signaled them to go home.

**“Holy shit!”** Bowser shouted after taking a look at the time. “It’s almost midnight!”

“Seriously?” Dragaux looked at the time, and yes, it was nearly midnight. “Oh, no! Is your son okay? I’m so sorry for keeping you!”

“It’s fine, It’s fine. Jr. probably doesn’t even know I’m not there.”

Bowser and Dragaux were standing directly under the moon. Bowser’s hands wrapped around Dragaux’s waist, and Dragaux’s hands rested on Bowser’s shoulders. They locked eyes. It was just them. Them and ONLY them.

“What is this? A cheesy romance novel?” Bowser jokingly remarked.

“Yes. It is.” Dragaux not-so-jokingly remarked.”

“You gonna kiss me,  _ big boy?” _ Bowser’s question sounded more like a sexually-charged threat.

“Is that what you want... _ King Bowser?” _

King Bowser. Knowing what he knows now,  _ King Bowser _ wasn’t just a reminder of his past. “If you’re gonna waste my time, lemme speed things up.”

Bowser pulled Dragaux’s face into his, and out came his tongue. It was the sloppiest, messiest, most heated makeout Bowser had had in a very long time. Thank the  **stars** they were alone, or else they would’ve been arrested for public indecency.

When the beasts finally calmed down from their lustful high, Bowser gave Dragaux one last peck on the jaw. “I guess this is where we part ways?”

Dragaux’s body was still buzzing. He just barely made out what Bowser was saying. “You know, I could fly you home. I’ve carried four times your weight before.”

“Do you even know where I live?”

“Unless it’s the giant castle in the middle of the Bowser Kingdom, then no, I don’t.”

_ Dumb question Bowser...That was a dumb question… _ ”In that case, I  _ order _ you as  _ King Bowser _ to fly me back to my kingdom.  **This instant.”**

Dragaux got a kick outta that. “Yes, Your Highness.” Dragaux got on all fours. “Your chariot awaits, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, THANK YOU FOR READING! It means a lot to me that I was able to entertain those of you who read this fic. I thought this would be a nice pairing and just went for it! Bowser x Dragaux needs more content! They’re perfect for each other!
> 
> Secondly, I’ve been focusing a lot more time into my original characters and stories, and plan to start making comics. I will DEFINITELY continue to write the old traditional way, but I want to spend more time with my original works. 
> 
> Again, THANK YOU! Stay safe, stay healthy!


End file.
